The present invention relates to the field of portable coolers and more particularly, relates to portable coolers having selective cooling areas for beverages and other products.
The increasing popularity of activities wherein portable coolers might be employed is well known. These various outdoor activities include camping, picnicking, sports activities, etc. Participants frequently require readily portable coolers suitable for carrying both refrigerated beverages and other products such as sandwiches, fresh fruits and vegetables, etc. Unfortunately, the cooling requirements of the two types of food are not necessarily compatible. Many people prefer the beverages to be relatively cold while it is undesirable to maintain some products such as fresh fruits at such relatively cool temperatures.
Generally, the prior art has been directed either to portable coolers which contain a single compartment into which one must put all products including both beverages and other items or alternatively, the art has shown portable coolers strictly for a single type of product such as beverages.